


dissimulate

by stuck_on_wonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Most Angst, Self-Harm, Slight supernatural, Some Fluff, Soulmates, changki, joogun - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, plot twists jfc, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_on_wonho/pseuds/stuck_on_wonho
Summary: ❝ it happened every time he felt down. the sadness would last merely a moment before being drowned in foreign happiness, happiness that wasn't his own. but if it wasn't his, than whose? ❞© stuck-on-wonho · 2017





	1. || one

lower case intended  
word count : 1 015 words

◎  
all i want is for you to be happy

it took months before hoseok had noticed, being so caught up with his classes and the stressful university life that it took him being at the very edge, pouring a whole bottle of pills into his hand before it clicked. the final puzzle piece fit into one big picture that finally made sense. foreign happiness, so strong it could have knocked him off his feet ran through his veins at that moment, using his body to flush away every single little white pill from that bottle. the more that hoseok thought about it, the more times he realised that it had happened but had merely been brushed away due to his frazzled nerves with study and work. linking rarely occurred anymore, practically a myth since many people nowadays chose their own partners instead of relying on soulmates and witches had been hunted to near-extinction. scared out of his mind, the blonde headed into the kitchen, in desperate need of comfort from a red-headed male that knew him like the back of his hand. instead he got his dormmate hyunwoo, cooking up an absolute storm with no red-head in sight. "what's with all this food?" hoseok managed to say calmly as he slid into the seat, listening as hyunwoo hummed a song under his breath. "minhyuk finally managed to get his friend to meet us, so now everyone's coming around" hyunwoo answered and just as he finished speaking, their front door opened and a flurry of red-hair carrying coffee practically jumped into hyunwoo's arms. "hi minhyuk" "hey, jagiya" both males greeted minhyuk at the same time, hoseok in a teasing tone while hyunwoo's was drowning in love.

hyunwoo and minhyuk were one of the lucky ones, destined soulmates who managed to find each other on that first day of university, beginning to date merely a month later. in fact, their whole group was an anomaly minus hoseok since it comprised of three soulmate couples. hoseok became both popular and a target for that reason, his friends not being able to stop the harsh whispers that echoed through the student body on how he was alone. he didn't need students telling him that, he knew, of course he knew. it made him crazy with want for his own, crazy with a desire to be accepted even though he didn't deserve it. he couldn't do anything right so why should he be allowed his soulmate?

once again, that same happiness from earlier surged back up, completely extinguishing his self-pity and misery. "-seok, hoseok!" minhyuk yelled brightly, finally catching the blonde's attention who focused his eyes on the bouncing male. "sorry, i was thinking" he apologised to which minhyuk just waved off and handed over an iced vanilla latte, one of hoseok's favourites when he was stressed, before skipping back over to the teddy-bear at the stove. it was times like this that hoseok seriously wondered if minhyuk was hyunwoo's soulmate, since he seemed to read hoseok the best out of all of their friends, but one look at the pair had that thought being completely erased. minhyuk was chatting excitedly to hyunwoo now, drinking his coffee while linking pinkies with the taller male. "what time is everyone else getting here?" hoseok questioned, sipping on his coffee whilst drawing shapes into the table with a finger. "in about twenty minutes, so i would go get dressed if i was you, you'll give hyungwon a heart attack not wearing a shirt" hyunwoo laughed as hoseok let out a weird half-shriek half-yell, sprinting into his room at the realisation that he'd walked into the kitchen in just his boxers.

fifteen minutes later and hoseok walked back into the kitchen, fully dressed this time to see some of his friends now sitting at the table. jooheon and kihyun sat at the benchtop, their other halves absent but chatting happily with minhyuk. sitting back into his seat which hadn't been taken, he rested his arms on his ripped jean clad thighs and half-listened to their conversation. it wasn't because he wasn't talkative, but having so much on his mind about the link was rendering him silent, too stuck in his thoughts. minhyuk, sitting right next to hoseok, was the one to notice the lack of words from the blonde and grabbed his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. "what's up, sunshine?" he asked worriedly, and the other two at the table cast their worried glances. "i've been empathy-linked" he replied, and kihyun gasped almost comically and from the short yelp from jooheon after, was probably gripping the male's arm enough to cut off the bloodflow. missing minhyuk's flash of knowing glance, he pulled his hand out of minhyuks so he could play with his fingers "i realised it this morning" he continued before flicking his eyes up to gauge their reaction.

"empathy-linked...but aren't all the witches extinct?" jooheon said in almost a whisper, only to be smacked across the head by minhyuk. "gosh, do you never pay attention in class. near-extinction, they are just in hiding" he replied sassily to which kihyun chuckled proudly, knowing that he had rubbed off on the red-head. hoseok sighed in relief when the doorbell sounded, knowing that the uncomfortable chat was over for now. "that'll most likely be the rest of them, hyungwon included. you guys would love him" minhyuk chirped before going to answer the door.

two faces joined the kitchen, belonging to changkyun and gunhee, who were jooheon and kihyun's other halves. not needing introductions, they sat down at the table, waiting for hyunwoo to finish up with the last of the food so that everyone could eat together. minhyuk dragged the newest member of their group into the kitchen and hoseok had to catch his breath, the boy was beautiful. he had slightly squishy cheeks, goregous brown eyes and thick light pink lips.

"guys, i want you to meet chae hyungwon"

hoseok was doomed.

◎

hoping you like this new idea and book overall

please comment your thoughts


	2. || prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ it happened every time he felt down. the sadness would last merely a moment before being drowned in foreign happiness, happiness that wasn't his own. but if it wasn't his, than whose? ❞
> 
> © stuck-on-wonho · 2017

❝ it happened every time he felt down. the sadness would last merely a moment before being drowned in foreign happiness, happiness that wasn't his own. but if it wasn't his, than whose? ❞

◎

hoseok world turns upside down when he realises someone else's emotions are mixed with his own, and with the arrival of minhyuk's cute tall friend, he has to figure out who he has been linked to and why


End file.
